Hide and Seek: College Style
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Sequel to: "Truth or Dare: Matchmaker Edition"! Senior year is here! Who cares! In fact, it's horrible! I may be separated from Sasuke! And what's up with Karin? She seems happier than usual...well she better not try to steal MY boyfriend! -SasuSaku-
1. Setting the Stage

**Hide and Seek: College Style**

**Chapter One- Setting the Stage**

**Sakura's POV**

'"'"'"

"Oh beauuutiful, for spaaacious blue skies, and summer on the waaaves!" Ino sang in a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Ino, shut up, why don't ya?" I growled. "We're not on summer vacation yet, and besides, this summer will be a huge turning point in our lives before they throw us out into society!"

"Boy, Sakura, way to make the future sound boring." Naruto sighed and received a glare from me. "It's our senior year, and it's almost over! We should be celebrating, because soon we'll be college students!"

"If they even accept your low grades." Sasuke snorted. "You know, there's this thing called an application, and colleges typically like taking people who have a brain."

"Hey, Teme, I do so have a brain!" Naruto protested. "My grades aren't _that _bad!"

"The teachers in _study hall _say they'd give you a 'D' at best." Sasuke replied. "I think that's a good indicator."

"Well, it's not my fault that class is so boring. It's not like we actually do anything in there. At least I try to liven it up! You and Sakura just pass little love notes to each other!" Naruto retorted.

I grimaced and reddened at the same time as I reached over and punched Naruto on the arm. He fell back in shock at the sudden contact and yelped in pain.

"Oooowww, Sakura!" Naruto cried. "What was that for?"

"Gee, I wonder." I grumbled sarcastically. "How do you even know what we write? It could be other stuff."

"I typically take you two silently laughing and your blushing and giggling as a flirting sign." Naruto clarified. "That and the fact that I found one of your many letters that Teme kept. You two sure know how to verbally get it on!"

I blushed a deep shade of red, and only Sasuke, who grabbed me securely around the waist, kept me from jumping on Naruto and effectively beating him to a pulp.

"Calm down, Sakura." Sasuke told me in a soothing tone. "If you kill the Dobe, there'll be no one to insult on a daily basis who will take it. That, and Hinata will be out a boyfriend."

I settled down and Sasuke switched his arm from around my waist to around my shoulder.

"Good girl." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Where's Hinata been anyway?" I asked as I looked around to search fruitlessly for our shy friend.

"Beats me, she hasn't called me, and she won't pick up her phone." Naruto answered as he took out his phone to check for any calls from his missing girlfriend.

"I bet ya she's being dragged around by Neji." Ino stated. "You know, Neji's still all upset about Hinata dating you of all people, Naruto."

"I don't see why he's got to be such a jerk." Naruto grumbled. "What's so bad about me anyway?"

"Where should we begin?" Sasuke snorted which earned a vicious glare from Naruto.

"Ah, shut up, Teme." Naruto growled. "Besides, remember what happened when you brought Sakura over to your house for dinner and your older brother—"

"Don't even go there!" I interjected. "That has nothing to do with your Hinata-Neji dilemma!"

"Oh, I never heard this one." Ino piped cheerily. "Do tell, Naruto."

"Well, like I said, Teme brought Sakura to his house for some dinner. Since he lives with his brother, of course it'd just be the three of them. The second Itachi saw Sakura he—"

"Naruto, if you finish that sentence, I will personally rip out your vocal cords!" I threatened sharply.

"Let's just say there was a lot of Uchiha jealousy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, wow!" Ino squealed.

"Damn it, Naruto!" I yelled and began to chase after him. Sasuke didn't even bother to hold me back.

Naruto's eyes widened and he dashed off down the road we walked on as fast as he could go. Unfortunately for him, I was faster, and I tackled him to the ground. I swung a hard fist at his head and made contact.

"Ow! Ow! Sakura, please stop! I'm sorry, okay?" Naruto whimpered as I took another fist to his head.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice suddenly rang out.

I looked up and immediately frowned in disgust. Just down the road was Karin.

"What's it to you, slut?" I growled vehemently.

"I just never knew you had such a physical attraction to blonds." Karin snorted.

I glanced down at Naruto and my position to decipher what she meant. I was sitting on Naruto's chest with my hands keeping his shoulders down. I flushed in annoyance and glared back at Karin.

"For one, I'm not a whore, seeing as I actually have a boyfriend, unlike you. Two, I think you need some new glasses, because not only can you not see that I'm obviously beating him up, but they're hideous, too. Wait, I take back the glasses thing, they're probably the best looking thing when anyone looks at you." I snarled in response.

"Hmph, just keep thinking that, bitch." Karin glowered and walked past us.

I turned my head to glare at her back as she passed Ino and Sasuke, who were still behind us. Karin stopped for a moment when she passed Sasuke, and said something I couldn't hear to him. Sasuke's form went rigid at Karin's words, and she walked off with a new spring in her step that unsettled me. The two of them reached Naruto and me just as I stood up. I looked right at Sasuke and stood in front of him.

"What did Karin say?" I questioned.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered.

"Then what was with your reaction?" I pressed and turned to Ino. "Did you hear what she said, Ino?"

Ino glanced at Sasuke for a moment before she looked at me and shook her head. "Beats me. She was whispering."

Sasuke sighed and grabbed me around my waist. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. There's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I'm curious." I pouted. "I don't want that slut messing with your mind."

"It's alright." Sasuke stated. "Let's get going, okay?"

Sasuke forced me forward with his arm and everyone else followed after us. What Karin had said to Sasuke still bothered me on the inside. I mentally shook myself from the thought as best I could.

"_Why am I getting so worked up about this anyway?" _I asked myself. _"I feel as though I should just trust what Sasuke told me about it being nothing…but I just feel so apprehensive…."_

**Well, not a very exciting first chapter, but I know where it's going, and at least I just managed to fit in the hints of the main conflict. Now you people, as readers, just have to see where it'll go. Well, things are probably going to be running slow like this for a while. One, because my inspiration is still in a jar somewhere out of my reach, (besides trying to write this) and two, because I am feeling really under the weather…yes, Okami-chan has fallen to the power of sickness…you'd think that'd keep me in front of the laptop longer, but it doesn't. Anyway, I guess at some point the next portion of this story will be up. Later! **


	2. Did You Note?

**Chapter Two- Did You Note?**

_OMG, did you see that guy?_

_What about him?_

_He was freaking h-o-t, that's what!_

_Ino, do you have to ogle at every guy that comes around…?_

_I don't ogle at _every _guy, Sakura_

_Hey, look, cute blond_

_Where?_

_You make me sad, Ino…_

_Don't toy with me like that! Besides, why don't you check out some guys every once in a while?_

_Because I have Sasuke, duh_

_Well, consider this—_

"Teacher's coming." I hissed in alarm and Ino quickly moved the note under her books.

The teacher glanced at us and we gave her our best innocent looks. She turned and walked back to the front of the classroom. Ino took the note back out to finish her writing.

_Consider this, Sakura, you told me you're not going to the same college, right?_

_Unfortunately…I got a scholarship, but Sasuke just missed it. He ended up accepted into a different place. _

_Then there's no reason you shouldn't start getting into the habit of checking out guys, because if you don't, you'll be all cold and guy-less for four whole years!_

_We'll get to see each other during breaks and summer vacations. That totals up to 3-4 months we'll get to see each other each year. _

_Out of twelve! That's a fifth of the year!_

_Ino…redo that math… _

…_12…4…3…a third of the year, whatever! That's not even close to enough time for me!_

_For you. I happen to be faithful_

_What about Sasuke? How do you know he won't be checking out the college girls?_

_Because he's not that kind of guy! _

_You never know…a lot of men like older women_

_SHUT UP! _

_Come on, why don't you join me at the mall after school today and I can totally introduce you to a class I like to call hot guys 101! _

_Ummm…no_

_Sakuraaaaa_

_Inoooo, why don't you just let me have my own beliefs?_

_Because friends are supposed to have tons of things in common! This will just help that fact between us!_

_You and your made-up morals… _

_They're not made-up! I follow them like they're my religion!_

…_Hold on a second, someone's trying to get my attention_

_Okay_

I turned my head to see a paper by my elbow. When I pull it forward to read, I almost jumped in shock at what it read.

_Attack any other blonds lately?_

I glanced down the table I was at to see Karin with a smug look on her face. I looked back to the note and quickly wrote my reply and sent it back.

_What do you want, whore?_

_Oh, that's not nice. I just wanted to talk._

_I have no reason to be wasting time with you_

_Then why don't I make it worth your while? _

_I don't think you have anything of interest for me._

_I think I do. It concerns your precious boyfriend_

_What did you do to Sasuke?_

_Gee, no need to suddenly get so protective. I just heard that he got accepted into that college in the next town. I also heard that you got a scholarship to a different college in the next state._

_What about it? _

_Are you two going to be seeing each other over the breaks?_

_That information doesn't concern you_

_I think it does, because your routine may be broken after a couple years_

My eyes widened at her response. I shot a glare at Karin before I replied with an aggravated force laced into my message.

_I don't see what you mean, bitch. What do you plan to do? Go to my college and kill me?_

_Tch, no, I didn't get accepted to a college like that. I did, however, get accepted to Sasuke's future college._

I froze when I read her message. The pencil in my hand clattered against the table. From the side Ino sat on, a hand suddenly extended and snatched up the note. I glanced to the side and saw Ino writing furiously before she shoved it at Karin. She looked down at the paper, snorted in an annoyed manner, and then scooted her chair away from our table. The paper Ino and I had been passing was pressed against my elbow with a new message from Ino.

_I didn't look at the conversation. What's going on, Sakura?_

…_Karin is…going to the same college as Sasuke _

Ino shot me a surprised look, but her next message relayed something else.

_Sakura…we need duct tape_

I gave Ino a confused look and replied.

_Uh…why duct tape?_

_We're gonna duct tape you and Sasuke together! Try to split up now! Karin won't get a chance to get Sasuke if you two are literally joined at the hip!_

_Ino…did you take your medications this morning?_

…_Maybe…maybe not…there's nothing we can do about it now!_

I rolled my eyes just as the bell rang which signaled that it was time to go to our next class.

I entered math class and took a seat near the back of the room. I stared at the table while I thought of what Karin had told me.

"_Is she really going to the same college as Sasuke? Maybe…she's just trying to mess with my mind. I hope so…I don't want anything to come between Sasuke and me…especially not that slut. I can't lose Sasuke…I—"_

Someone suddenly grabbed me from behind. I gave a violent jump in my chair and let out a sharp squeal.

"Whoa, what's up with you? I didn't think you'd react like that." I immediately recognized the voice and turned my head to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke…it's you."

"Yeah, is there something wrong? You were spacing out or something." Sasuke asked as he took a seat by me.

"Oh…uh…it's nothing." I lied. Sasuke was obviously not buying it, though.

"Sakura, really, what's going on?" Sasuke pressed.

I fidgeted with my fingers under the table and couldn't bring myself to look up at Sasuke, or I knew I wouldn't be able to hide what I was trying to.

"Hey, what was that college you said you were going to?" I asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at my question, but answered anyway. "Cadvan University. Why? Is there something wrong with it?" (A/N: I just totally pulled that name out of the book I'm reading, I really couldn't think of anything!)

"No…nothing. Everything's fine, really."

Sasuke seemed as though he was about to say something in response, but our teacher came in at that moment and class immediately began.

'"'"'"'"

When class ended, I tried to get out as fast as I could, but Sasuke wouldn't let me get away.

"Care to finish that conversation?" Sasuke questioned.

"Uh…what was it about again?" I tried my best to act as though I didn't know, but curse that I was never a good liar, especially in the face of the guy I like.

"You know, Sakura." Sasuke sighed.

I opened my mouth to speak, but at that moment, Ino and Naruto pounced on us like cats, successfully interrupting the uncomfortable situation I was in.

"Yes, it's Friday! Just gotta go through this weekend, then its two weeks of school, then it's summer vacation! We gotta start planning our summer of fun, Sakura!" Ino squealed.

"Teme, you gotta help! Neji got Hinata accepted into his college! I don't even know if I'll be able to make it in! And even if I do, I'll still have her cousin over her to keep us separated!" Naruto cried as he gripped on to Sasuke.

"Wow, what different conversations." I stated.

Naruto turned to me, as if he suddenly realized I was there, and quickly pounced on me.

"Sakura, you gotta help!" Naruto pleaded.

"How can I be any help?" I asked.

"Well, maybe you can be my brain or maybe even my brawn to get into the college Neji signed Hinata into. I mean, you're smart, but you're also tough. Maybe you can…rough up the people who do the acceptance thing."

I glared at Naruto. "You idiot, I'm not helping you with an application, because once you do worse than what the application says in college, they'll kick you out, and I'm _not _beating anyone official up!" I growled.

"So mean." Naruto sniffed.

I crossed my arms and sighed. _"All my problems are because of college right now…man…these next two weeks are going to _suck!_" _

**Finished with chapter two! Yay! Dang, those notes were fun. Ummm…man…I don't have anything to say…. I'm still under the weather, but I'm getting better. My writing abilities are coming back. Ummm…dang! I guess I shall just end this as one of my shortest author's notes…ummm…yeah…see ya! **


	3. Reality

**Chapter Three- Reality**

"Hey, Sasuke," I greeted happily as I walked up to my boyfriend in the park.

"Hey, good, you're here." Sasuke greeted and pulled me in for a kiss.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as Sasuke took my hand and we started to walk down the path.

"I wanted to talk about…what's going to happen when we go to college." Sasuke answered hesitantly.

I looked up at Sasuke with a wary expression.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked. "I mean…didn't we already figure it all out? We go to different colleges…we see each other over the breaks…simple and we still get to be together."

"I wasn't talking about that part…exactly."

"What does 'exactly' mean?"

Sasuke's fingers fidgeted with mine, a gesture I was familiar with as when he was struggling with his next words.

"Sasuke…what's this all about?" I asked.

We had both stopped by now and we were standing in front of each other, our hands still connected.

"I'm…worried about Karin being at my school."

I couldn't help my next reaction. I burst out laughing, and continued to laugh for a minute. When I finally stopped, I looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Oh, Sasuke, there's nothing to worry about." I giggled. "You've heard me tell Karin off before, why don't you just put some of my sayings to action? I bet she'd buzz off like the annoying bee she is if she ever heard you tell her off."

"Sakura…I'm not worried about that…" Sasuke's dead serious sounding voice cut through me. "I'm worried about something I've felt for a while coming through while I'm away from you."

I stared at Sasuke, speechless. I had a bad feeling about his next words. I had no brace for what he said next.

"I've always had some different thoughts about Karin…and if you were to leave me, even if it was for those short spans of months…I feel I'd be unable to keep myself…from losing my feelings for you…and falling in love with Karin, instead."

At that second, I dropped to my knees, unable to hold myself up.

"What…?" I whispered, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he turned and began to walk away.

I watched him as he slowly, painfully, left me. My voice bubbled up in my throat, and I finally became able to scream.

"_Sasuke, don't go!_"

My eyes snapped open and my body lurched forward.

"Please, no!" I cried and began to pant. I realized that I wasn't in a park. I was in my room, in bed, and it was three in the morning. Everything I saw was just a dream.

I buried my face in my hands and slowly took deep breaths. I had to mentally tell myself over and over to the point I was chanting it at a whisper out loud that it was just a dream.

Chak….

I turned my head to the side to see my mother peeking into my room.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I thought I heard you scream."

"I-I'm fine." I answered. "I just…had a bad dream."

My mother gave me a worried look. "Well, try to go back to sleep. Everything's fine now."

"Yeah, thanks, good night, mom."

"Good night."

My mother closed the door and left me to sit for a little while longer before I finally fell back into a dreamless sleep.

'"'"'"'

"Woo, told you guys this would be great!" Ino cheered as she dashed in front of us.

"Oh, yeah, this looks awesome!" Naruto cheered alongside Ino and dragged Hinata down the road after their friend.

"We'll catch up!" I called to their backs, and then added to myself, "When we want to."

"They sure have a lot of energy today." Sasuke stated as he watched our friends run down the road of the carnival we had come to that day.

"You'd think they believe it's already summer vacation." I giggled.

"Knowing Ino and the Dobe, they probably already forgot what school is." Sasuke sighed.

I laughed at his comment and we continued down the road the others had bolted down at our own rate.

"Naruto's probably just trying to have a good time with Hinata." I huffed. "Neji was in control of her for days and she just got away from him thanks to me and Ino asking for her to come here with us. We just didn't mention Naruto would be here. Well, it's too late to stop them now."

"Yeah, I can only imagine the fit Naruto would throw if someone tried to take Hinata from him today." Sasuke responded. "He'll probably be wary just letting her leave for the bathroom."

"Poor Hinata." I sighed. "At least it means she's got a faithful boyfriend."

"You say that like you don't have one."

"Oh, no, never! I know you're faithful!" I beamed and hugged Sasuke across the torso.

Sasuke smirked. "Just glad you know."

I laughed a little, but my happy face faded when my mind strayed to the dream I had last night.

"Yeah, faithful…." I murmured under my breath. Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, what's taking you two so long?" Naruto's voice yelled from down the road. We looked up to see the three of them in line for a ride. When I looked up at the ride, I saw it was a roller coaster with high points, twists, and turns. I gulped. I had never been a big roller coaster fan. Sasuke caught my look and wrapped a secure arm around me.

"It'll be fine." Sasuke comforted. "It's just a ride. It's not like you'll get killed while you're on it."

I calmed down a bit as we reached my friends, though that's as long as the comfort lasted.

"We'll be like, 'woo' and the roller coaster will make us go 'whoosh,'" Naruto beamed loudly as we waited in line, "and then we'll go way up into the air only to come flying back down into a spiral that'll be so sick we'll all be like 'waaaah,' and then we'll reach the loops and be like—"

"Dobe, will you shut up?" Sasuke growled at his friend.

"Awe, is Sasuke-Teme afraid of the roller coaster?" Naruto teased.

"No." Sasuke answered and glared at Naruto when he scoffed mockingly. "I'm talking about what you're doing to Sakura and Hinata's comfort levels."

Naruto glanced down at Hinata, who he had a grip on around the shoulders, and finally seemed to notice her frightened look at what he was describing.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata," Naruto apologized, "I didn't realize. Everything will be fine, though! You'll want more after this ride. It is so intense yet awesome at the same time! We'll all go like—"

"Naruto," Sasuke intervened, "you're doing it again. Don't make me tape your big mouth shut."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at us and turned around so he was facing the roller coaster and not us. He started to talk with Hinata and left the rest of us to wait silently in line.

I watched as the line got shorter and shorter for us until we were almost to the front. When we reached the front, Sasuke and I ended up separated from Naruto, Hinata, and Ino, who were able to get on the ride right in front of us. I saw their cart go way up into the air and as it came roaring down, I could pick out Naruto and Ino's screams of delight. Their ride ended and I could see them all come off with a bit of a wobble in their steps. I gulped once more before they allowed the next set of people in.

Sasuke and I sat in the front of the cart. I frowned when a couple of high school girls ended up in the row behind us and decided to flirt with Sasuke until I abruptly turned my head, glared at them, and told them I was his girlfriend and for them to shut up. They turned to each other and started to babble on about things until a certain conversation struck me.

"So, what college did you say you were going to?" One of them asked.

"I'm going to that Cadvan place in the next town." The second answered.

"Me too!" The first squealed.

I felt a pit form in my stomach. They were going to Sasuke's college. Now I had to deal with the worry of not only him having Karin there, but the fact that he was definitely already in store for two new members of his soon-to-be college fan club. I felt sick before the ride even began.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke whispered to me. "You're the only girl for me. It doesn't matter how many crazed college girls run after me."

I smiled weakly at his statement just as the cart jerked to life and began to inch its way forward as it gained speed and finally propelled us down the track.

Sasuke and I got off the roller coaster with dizzying steps. Naruto and the group came over to us and immediately started talking about the ride.

"See, Hinata, I was right!" Naruto laughed. "You did like it! You want to go to that other one now that everyone's here?"

"S-sure," Hinata smiled coyly.

"You guys have fun with that." I groaned. "I think that last one had one too many twists. I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'll take you to go sit down for a while." Sasuke offered and turned to the group. "You guys go on ahead."

"Okay, Teme, we'll meet up at the Ferris wheel, okay?" Naruto suggested, and led the girls off to their next ride.

Sasuke and I sat down under some shade at a table. I felt much better after my break.

"Naruto's going to run me into the ground at this rate." I sighed.

"Well, may as well enjoy it while it lasts." Sasuke shrugged. "After these two weeks we'll just have summer vacation and then everyone's going to be separated."

"Yeah…did you guys solve that Hinata and Naruto college problem?" I asked.

"We're working on it." Sasuke answered. "If they get to go to the same college, they'll be the only ones together. You said Ino was going to that beauty college, right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Then I'm going to mine, you have that one in another state…this is practically the groups last solid two months and a half together before everything ends up all chopped up." Sasuke explained.

I sighed and looked down at the table. "Yeah…reality is really starting to set in…."

**Chapter three completed! And it's quite a long one for pretty much a nonsense chapter. I just couldn't think of anything big, but it's better than nothing at all. Hmmm…maybe I'll have something else happen at this carnival…or maybe I'll just move it to Monday when they're all back in school…. I don't know, I'll think of something. Anyway, hope you people enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter of…anything up! Whatever I feel in the mood to write…it'll be something! Okay…till my next installment of whatever I decide! **


	4. Ferris Wheel Fun

**Chapter Four- Ferris Wheel Fun**

After I finally recovered from the roller coaster, Sasuke and I walked over to the Ferris wheel to meet with everyone else.

"Hey, there they are!" Naruto called up ahead. "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry if we take as long as your brain does to think." Sasuke snorted as we reached our friends.

"No, we're still faster." I giggled.

The group laughed for a minute, besides Naruto, and we entered the line for the Ferris wheel. We all stood in line and chatted for a while until someone broke into our pack.

"Hey, Sasuke, this is such a coincidence!"

Sasuke lurched forward when someone tackled him from behind and threw their arms around him. A growl of loathing escaped my throat as I saw the familiar tinge of red hair.

"Hey, bitch, get off my boyfriend before you lose those ugly arms of yours." I spat viciously.

Karin looked over Sasuke and glared at me before she let him go and repositioned herself to look at me.

"He's not your _property _you know." Karin countered. "I think it's up to him who can be close by."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure you're not on that list so buzz off."

"Excuse me." A voice suddenly interjected.

I turned around to see an attendant for the Ferris wheel. He looked as us and motioned to the empty, little room attached to the ride.

"Hey, Sasuke, let's ride together." Karin suggested. "There's only room for two, and I'm sure someone else would be glad to ride with Sakura."

I was about to start yelling at Karin for her blatant disregard for my relationship with Sasuke when a hand suddenly jutted out from behind me and grabbed Karin.

"Hey, Karin, why don't you leave the _lovebirds _alone and ride with _me_?" Ino spat out bitterly with a forced yet evil smile on her face.

"Why would I want to—?" Karin began to retort but Ino pulled her forward and into the seat for the ride.

"We'll see you two at the bottom." Ino waved cheerily as the attendant closed the door and the next cart came down to be loaded.

"Thank you, Ino." I muttered as Sasuke and I stepped into the room and the attendant closed the door.

The cart shifted every once in a while until the wheel was full and it began its continuous rotations.

"We'll have to thank Ino later." Sasuke stated as he looked out the window with me and gazed at the view.

"If she survives, that is." I sighed. "I don't know how long she'll be able to breathe in the air that slut will be giving off before she gets poisoned."

"Then I hope she survives to hear our gratitude." Sasuke corrected. "We may even get lucky and she'll be the one doing the killing."

"Oh, that would be great, but I don't know if we'd be able to win the court case we'd get dragged in to."

"Yeah, and try to get into a college after that if people know we're associated with a murderer."

"Well, it would mean we're not separated."

"There's an upside."

"Are we seriously discussing what would happen if Ino killed Karin in the Ferris wheel cart?"

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…" I sighed. "I feel like there's so much I have to say before we're separated and I forget. I mean—"

"Sakura, we're only going to be separated for a few months at a time." Sasuke interjected. "Nothing will change. Besides, we can still talk on phones every once in a while. By the time we would see each other again there'll be nothing to say and we can spend time doing _other _things."

Sasuke pulled me closer to him as he added emphasis on the word "other" and kissed my cheek as he wound his arm around my waist. I blushed and leaned into him with a contented smile on my face.

"Awe, Sasuke has a romantic side." I giggled.

"Only for you." Sasuke smirked. "Just don't tell Naruto or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Then why don't you counter it with his and Hinata's lovey relationship?"

"Because it ruins the effect of blackmailing him if he ever does find out, that's why."

I laughed, Sasuke chuckled, and he leaned down to kiss me just as the Ferris wheel came to a stop. Sasuke and I waited until our door was opened, stepped out, and waited for everyone else to get off the ride.

Ino joined us just after Naruto and Hinata arrived. She had a devious grin on her face, and for a moment I believed she really did kill Karin until I saw said bitch stomp past with a snide scowl plastered to her face as she glared from Ino to me and back again. Karin eventually disappeared into the crowd of people and once she did Ino's face changed into a look of personal content.

"So, do you want to tell us what happened between you and the red-haired devil or do we have to guess?" I finally asked.

"Oh, I just messed with her mind." Ino answered proudly. "I don't think she'll be causing much trouble for a couple weeks seeing as she won't even be able to look at Sasuke, or you, right for a while."

A sudden, nagging, feeling that I might not like what Ino said washed through me, but I couldn't help but ask. "What exactly did you say?"

"Oh, I just told her how you two are _sooo _in _looove_ with each other, and how you guys are going to be in contact so much in college it'll seem like you guys never even left each other." Ino explained.

The look Ino gave after she finished her explanation told me there was probably more. "Is that all?" I dared to ask.

"Uh…well…I did sort of, kind of, maybe, possibly give a _little _example about how your relationship stands." Ino chuckled nervously.

"Ino…" I breathed, "What _exactly _did you say as an 'example'?"

"Heh," Ino's form quickly tensed, "I just told her about that time when you and Sasuke snuck away from that party I had last month and went into a party-restricted area in my house for some _alone _time."

I reddened profusely. "Wait…you mean that time when—?"

"The time when Sasuke got under your shirt and I happened to walk in for a hidden supply of sodas and I just so happened to mention that to Karin and please don't kill me because it was for the benefit of you guys," Ino took in a deep breath after her rant, "then, yes…that's what I told her."

I blushed madly after Ino finished her confession, and Sasuke turned a shade of red across his cheeks.

"Ha, I never heard that one, Teme!" Naruto snorted merrily.

"That's because you, Karin, and _everyone _who didn't know besides me, Sakura, and Ino weren't supposed to hear about it." Sasuke snapped at his blond haired friend.

"Ino, what the hell went through your mind to make you think that would be any help?" I screeched. "All you did was give that bitch information she _really _did not need to know and embarrass us to death!"

"But you saw the way she looked at you, right?" Ino retorted warily. "All she'll be able to imagine when she sees you or Sasuke is you two expressing your love in private."

"I—no…" I growled under my breath.

"That…came out a little awkwardly…." Ino stated tensely. "…I'm going to start running for the car now."

"As you should," I snarled. "But we still see each other in school and on weekends."

"Right…damn…um…ah, shit…bye!" With that Ino took off down the road for cover from my imminent explosion.

"Teme, you do realize you're dating a time bomb, right?" Naruto muttered in Sasuke's ear, but I just managed to catch it.

"What was that, Naruto?" I seethed. My anger immediately turned to the last blond that stood with us.

"Yes, I know, but I love her anyway." Sasuke muttered as I poised to strike at the innocent boy that stood next to him.

"NARUTO!"

Ka-boom

**Ha, ha, heh…such ferocity…would it be odd to say that I actually enjoy writing the dark sides of people? I mean, I can easily capture the essence of evil in these characters. Whether it's Sasuke's cold, stoic-ness in my other stories, or Sakura's quick temper. The good part about that being known is that now I can't question why my parents and social studies teacher think I'm going to rule the world someday…. But all of this is beside the point we should be talking about…. I FINALLY got un-lazy-ed and actually worked on this story! At least I have reasons. Those reasons being: state tests that are happening right now, going around to places that are outside my room, (school, park, shooting range…etc) working or doing other things while on the computer, being inspiration-less, and being a plain, lazy-ass, procrastinator! But that's enough of that rant…I shall try my best to get my next chapter up! My problem is that I'm pretty much writing nonsense right now probably because I pretty much started this by thinking of the ending! (Damn mind…) But, with any luck, I'll find where the main conflict in this story is strongly brought out and redeem my non-writing/non-planning-ness! Okay…way too long of a rant. Till the next chapter! **


	5. Nearing

**Chapter Five- Nearing**

"Sakuraaaaa, I'm going to miss you!" Ino cried as she hugged me tightly.

"Ino," I huffed, "we graduate a week after this one's over. There's no reason to start saying good bye."

"Oh, but there is, Sakura," Ino retorted. "How do I know you're not going to kill Karin this week and be sent off to jail, huh? I mean, that would sure take off a lot of our time together!"

I knocked Ino on the forehead with my palm. "Give me a break!"

"I know, I know, but I am leaving school early." Ino explained. "I gotta go and be an advisor or whatever at this camp. It's all my mom's idea and you know how she is when she doesn't get her way. I'll probably just spend my time there fixing up their little 'authority uniforms.'"

"Glad you'll be getting the practice in before college." I stated. "It'll probably be the only form of work you'll do all summer."

"Hell yeah. Do you really think I'm going to get in some canoe on the lake or hike up a mountain just because some guy who's 'my boss' tells me to? I'd rather wear spandex, and I'd still probably make it look good!"

"You are so typical, Ino." I sighed. "At least it'll keep you from spreading information that people _don't _need to _know_."

"Awe, are you still pissed, Sakura?" Ino groaned. "You have to admit, it did work, at least. Karin hasn't made a move on Sasuke all week! This has got to be a record! You can thank me any day!"

"Fine, fine, I admit it…. Do it again and you'll never make it to that summer camp."

"You can get me out of it?" Ino beamed.

"I have my ways…you idiot." I muttered at the end.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, nothing. Hey, where is everyone?"

"Ummm…Hinata got abducted by Neji again, Naruto's probably looking for her, and don't even ask me where Sasuke is, I thought you would know." Ino answered.

"Poor Naruto, and I have no idea where Sasuke is, he won't answer his phone."

"Excuse us, coming through, heavy object that is killing my freaking arms, get the hell out of the way you freshman!"

Ino and I looked down the hall to see Kiba and Sasuke coming down our way with a podium. A few other guys followed after them with bins in their arms.

"Hey, there's your man." Ino declared as the group neared us.

As the group of men passed by I called out to Sasuke. "What are you guys doing carrying around all that stuff?"

"This is a bunch of crap for the graduation ceremony." Sasuke responded.

"Why are they bringing it out now? We still have a little over a week." I asked.

"It was Mr. Porn-loving Hatake who told us to do it." Sasuke answered. "I was just unlucky and happened to be passing by. He probably wants it done because he was told to do it three weeks ago and is just now getting to it."

"Sounds like him."

"Hey Sasuke, quit chatting with your girlfriend and move it!" Kiba ordered.

"Whatever, dog-boy," Sasuke grumbled under his breath and continued down the halls. Ino and I watched them leave for a moment before we turned and went to our next classes.

'"'"'"'"

_Hey, Sakura, you want to go out this weekend?_

I looked at the paper I opened in math class and turned slightly to see Sasuke looking right at me as he obviously waited for my answer. I turned back to the paper and wrote a reply:

_If Ino doesn't abduct me for some last minute bonding time before she leaves for that camp, then sure. Why the sudden need to ask me, though? _

I passed the paper back to Sasuke when the teacher turned to face the board. He smirked at the beginning, but it faded as he read the last part. He picked up his pencil and wrote his reply down. He quickly handed it to me and I opened it.

_What? I'm not allowed to take my girlfriend out on dates? Are you under some new dating policy or something?_

I rolled my eyes and swiftly replied:

_No, it's just typically you'll ask me in person. _

_Then I guess I'm breaking the tradition. I just hope Ino will let you go. You need some freedom from her anyway; you guys have been spending every weekend together lately. You're leaving me out._

_We pretty much had a date last weekend at the fair._

_But everyone else was around._

_Touché, but we still got some alone time. _

_I know, I just wish we had some _better_ alone time._

_Well, if Ino doesn't kidnap me then we can have all the alone time you desire._

_There's something to look forward to._

I smiled and blushed slightly. I was about to write my reply when a shadow suddenly loomed over me. I gulped, looked up from our piece of paper, and locked eyes with our math teacher, Might Guy.

"Are you not enjoying my youthful math class, Ms. Haruno, Mr. Uchiha?" Guy asked as he switched his gaze between the two of us.

"I was just asking her how to do number eight on our homework." Sasuke responded. "Don't you believe it's a good idea to ask your best mathematician how to do a piece of work?"

While Sasuke had given his "explanation" to Guy, I managed to replace the note with my math work, and pushed it forward.

"Yeah, see, I was helping. It was that persnickety question even I had to help you on. Remember, Mr. Guy?" I added.

Guy looked down at my paper to see my work and huffed.

"Okay, I'll believe you two this time, but don't think I don't know of your beautifully youthful relationship. I will have no love notes in this class!" Guy declared.

As he walked back to the front of the class I blushed slightly. He had announced the last part of his statement a little louder than I'd like. The rest of the class had turned their heads our way. Small chats and broken whispers passed through the class before Guy commanded their attention once more.

Sasuke nudged my arm and I looked over at him. He slightly shoved his math paper towards me. On the corner were the quickly written words: _We'll talk on the date. _

I looked back to the front of the class and absentmindedly nodded my head in confirmation.

'"'"'"'"

"Okay class! I have an announcement to make!" Kakashi announced happily to the class.

"You're giving up porn?" Naruto exclaimed from the back of the classroom, which caused the class to erupt in laughter.

Kakashi glared at Naruto for a moment, but continued nonetheless.

"Actually, seeing as I am your senior class homeroom teacher, Ms. Tsunade has asked me to come up with something special for our graduating year."

"But we graduate in less than a week and a half!" Ino declared pointedly.

"Well…she may have told me this about a month ago…." Kakashi admitted as he put his hand behind his head and nervously chuckled.

"You're so typical!" about half the class roared.

"Well, does anyone have any ideas to contribute? And no, Ino, we're not doing a fashion show." Kakashi added.

"Hey, I'm not even going to be here for the last few days of school, so I really don't care seeing as I won't even be around for it." Ino huffed.

"Well, seeing as Mr. Hatake gave us no real time, I guess the long term preparation options are out." Sasuke stated by my side.

"We could always just have a party." I shrugged.

"Yeah, because parties would just bring back so many memories." Sasuke chuckled, which caused me to blush slightly at the memory of our last dance. (Hint-Hint-what this story is sequel to.)

"Hey, even though I won't be here for it, how about you guys just make a mural or something celebrating this year's class?" Ino suggested.

The class turned to look at her and then looked back to Kakashi.

"What's a moral?" Naruto asked.

"Well, a _moral _is something that is good." I stated. "A _mural _is like a wall painting."

"Cool, we get to throw paint at a wall? Count me in!" Naruto cheered as half the class rolled their eyes at his antics.

"I think a mural would do." One of our classmates spoke up.

"It would be quick. Anyone want to put forth an idea for a design?" Kakashi asked. "And no, Naruto, we will _not _make a picture of a giant bowl of ramen."

"Damn…" Naruto muttered, and took down his hand which was about to fully shoot up into the air.

"Well, why don't you all just sleep on it? Class dismissed." Kakashi decided as the bell rang.

I walked out of class with everyone else with me.

'"'"'"'"

"I can't believe Mr. Hatake won't take my ramen idea." Naruto pouted after school that day.

"Come on, Naruto, it's our last year here." I protested. "Do you really think you want people to come to this school years later and think 'what the hell was wrong with our year'?"

"…Maybe…"

"You idiot." I sighed.

"Well, we'll sort this out later. I'm off." Ino declared as she walked down the road in the direction of her house.

"We will too, see you guys later." Naruto added as he walked off with Hinata.

Sasuke and I continued down the main road.

"So, did you find out if you and Ino have any plans this weekend?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, and I'm clear. Ino has to spend the weekend packing." I answered.

"That's good. So I'll see you Saturday at about noon." Sasuke smirked.

"How long are we planning on being out?" I asked.

"As long as we want. That's why I'm picking you up at noon so there's more time before the worry of a curfew." Sasuke explained.

"Alright." I grinned.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke stated. I looked up and noticed that we had stopped in front of my house.

"Oh, yeah, okay." I smiled as Sasuke came down and kissed me before he walked down the road to his house.

"_Let's see what the rest of our time together holds." _

**This chapter was…pretty uneventful. I'm still kind of trying to get to the point of the problem, but I guess all these kind of nonsense chapters are okay so long as I add in the stuff that ties to the main plot. Hmmm…not a whole lot to say… I'll update what I can when I can. Later viewers! **


	6. Adding to the Predicament

**Chapter Six- Adding to the Predicament**

"Sakura, Sasuke's here!" My mother called from downstairs.

"Damn it, Sasuke, you're early!" I jumped and threw my hands over my mostly bare chest as if he'd just walked into my room. I quickly threw on the rest of my clothes, checked myself in the mirror, and almost fell as I bounded down the steps.

Today was the day Sasuke and I would be going on a date. I reached the bottom of the stairs and was promptly greeted by Sasuke, dressed in a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket, and my mother.

"Someone's excited." My mother giggled and turned to Sasuke. "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself, will you?"

"I'll try my best." Sasuke smirked.

My mother smiled and walked back to the living room. I went over to Sasuke, stepped out, closed the door, and kissed him.

"Do you always have to close the door before you can greet me?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want my mother to see me kissing you." I rolled my eyes as if my answer were that obvious.

"I'm your boyfriend." Sasuke stated. "I never care when my brother is around."

"Well, we're two different people, but enough of that. Why don't you tell me where we're headed?" I asked.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist before he led me down my driveway and onto the sidewalk. "You'll see." He answered, as we continued down the road.

"We're walking the whole time?" I inquired.

"Don't worry. Nothing's too far away, unless you'd prefer me carrying you." Sasuke shrugged and I looked away from him for a moment.

"Last time I accepted that we fell in a lake." I grumbled while I blushed slightly as I thought of the incident. I had worn a white cotton shirt that day, and as I knew, water and white cotton on girls did not mix well.

"Hey, at least I had a jacket."

"At least, even though that was wet, too."

"You are just so hard to please, you know?" Sasuke huffed sarcastically.

I giggled at his comment and abruptly changed the subject. "So how far are we from where you're taking us to?"

"Don't worry. We'll be there very soon."

"You keep saying that. 'Don't worry,' 'don't worry,' so when does the worrying begin?"

"Only if you hate ramen," Sasuke responded as he pulled me to a stop in front of a ramen stand.

"Ramen for lunch…that sounds so…Naruto styled." I observed skeptically.

"Hey, he's my best friend, it's not that hard to expect even a bit of him rubbing off on me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now, let's eat."

I nodded my head and we stepped into the stand for our lunch.

'"'"'"'"

The two of us walked out of the stand about forty minutes later. Sasuke immediately started to lead me farther down the road.

"You have other things in mind?" I questioned.

"Well, we're going to be spending a lot of time together today, so of course I had to plan quite a bit." Sasuke answered.

We both walked in silence for a little while until we came up to a ledge. I looked out from the cliff and saw the beach below. It was completely empty, and the water sparkled in the sun.

"Oh, wow." I gasped in awe.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"Who wouldn't?"

Sasuke smirked and took my hand. He began to lead me down a path in the side of the cliff down to the beach. When I reached the shore I almost immediately kicked off my shoes and socks and ran down to the shoreline. Sasuke followed at his own pace, and by the time he reached me I already stood in the shallow area of the water.

"Hey, Sasuke, why are you wearing your jacket?" I suddenly asked. "It's so hot today."

"I like wearing jackets." Sasuke shrugged. "Besides, I know you're just trying to get me to take it off so you can splash water at me."

"Awe, you're too smart." I grumbled under my breath and turned away in a half-pout. I kept my face slightly turned so I could see Sasuke. He looked at me for a moment, sighed, and then took off his jacket to reveal his black t-shirt underneath. I smiled deviously. _"Hook, line, and sinker," _I thought jovially.

I was about to reach down and cup my hands around some water, but Sasuke beat me to it. I jumped out of the way as a small curtain of liquid splashed at my legs. I gave a small, girlish squeak which caused Sasuke to chuckle.

"You thought I fell for it?" Sasuke smirked victoriously.

"It's not over till one of us is covered head-to-toe in water!" I answered pointedly as I tried to scoop up some water to throw at him.

'"'"'"'"

The two of us walked down the edge of the beach hand-in-hand. Both of us were equally soaked and slowly dried in the near fading sun.

"So, what more do you have up your sleeve?" I asked.

"Besides the sand you threw at me?" Sasuke chortled.

"Yes, besides the sand." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the next thing I had planned was dinner, but I don't know if you're hungry or not."

"Are you kidding? You know how many calories I probably burned chasing after you? I'm starved!"

"Good answer." Sasuke stated as he reached into an indent in the rocks and pulled out a basket.

"How long has _that _been there?"

"Since a bit before I got you." Sasuke responded. "Don't worry, everything should be fine."

"So long as we don't open it to find a crab then I'm fine."

"Well, if we do, I'll protect you."

"My hero." I smiled as Sasuke set up the ground for us to sit on and eat.

'"'"'"'"

Sasuke and I walked the beach's shoreline once again.

"This has been a really great day, Sasuke." I stated as we stopped to watch the sunset.

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed.

"It would be great if we could do this…even once…whenever we see each other over our breaks."

Sasuke said nothing in response and absentmindedly stroked my arm. I looked at him for a while until he turned to return my gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm…not unless there's something's wrong with you." I replied.

"Well…there is something I…need to tell you."

In my thoughts a thousand things flashed through my mind. I could tell from his tone that it may not be something I'll like.

"I…won't be able to see you over all the breaks."

"Well…that's alright. You mean you won't be able to see me over like…winter or maybe spring? I'm okay with that."

"No, I mean…at all…none." Sasuke corrected. "I won't have a chance to see you at all."

I stared at Sasuke in shock. "W-what…why…?"

"Because…over the breaks I'll be traveling around the states with Itachi learning the ways of business." Sasuke explained. "It's something that's forced on me…I have no choice in the matter."

"But…if we can't see each other over the breaks…that would mean we won't be able to see each other at all…." I stated as tears started to well up in my eyes.

Sasuke pulled me into a hug and pressed my head to his shoulder. My tears started to fall.

"Don't cry…I promise I'll find some way to see you." Sasuke whispered. "We'll find a way."

By that time the sun had set and it began to grow dark. Sasuke continued to hold on to me and stroked my hair.

"_What are we going to do?" _I thought. _"We may only have two months before we're separated for a long time." _

**Dun, dun, duuun! I feel as though I'm on another one of those bridges where I'm considering whether the genres I put were correct. I've just made a whole crap load of drama appear in the blink of an eye! Well, comedy shall still ensue and romance is the main thing that's making all this stress so…yeah…I guess its right. I'll try to update soon. I wonder how much longer this will last. Maybe I'll have the graduation for the next chapter…a couple chapters on summer…then the ending chapter where we wrap it all up! (So that's…doing math real quick…10 chapters…give or take. I'd be fine with that!) Heh…more soon! **


	7. Beginning the Breakoff

**Chapter Seven- Beginning the Break-off**

"I'm going to miss your company, your voice, and your freakish pink hair!" Ino cried to me.

"…My hair is not freakish…it's natural." I huffed.

"So you're not going to miss me?" Ino gasped dramatically.

"I never said that. I will miss you, but I'll be glad to give my ears a break." I muttered on the last part, and dismissed it when Ino asked.

"Well, I guess this means I'm saying goodbye to you, Naruto, and Hinata for a while, and Sasuke…" Ino trailed off from her sentence.

I looked down from Ino when she mentioned Sasuke. Once summer was over then everything between us would come to a sudden stop.

"Unless you two find each other once more and get married! Then since we'll still be in contact we can all be a happy family again!" Ino cheered happily.

"Are you going through mood swings?" I grumbled. "First you're crying, then you're kind of sad, and then you get all cheery?"

"No, I feel normal, but that's beside the point! Anyway, I have to go finish saying bye to everyone now…."

"I guess I am going to miss you…even though I'm sure you'll be running up my phone bill to start complaining about how 'horrid' the camp is." I sighed.

"Actually…I won't…my mom realized that the phone bill would rise, too, and took my precious cellphone!"

"Ah," I responded. Ino's mother is smart.

A beep was heard from Ino's watch, and she gasped when she looked at it.

"Oh, I have to get going!" Ino announced. "Bye, Sakura! I'll see you in five months!"

Ino quickly gave me an awkward hug and ran off with a bag slung over her shoulder.

I sighed. _"It's Wednesday…we graduate on Friday…we have two months of summer vacation…and then…everything's over…. Ino's just the beginning…."_

'"'"'"'"

"Sakura Haruno."

I walked up onto the stage where our teachers and principle waited patiently. I was dressed in a graduation gown. I looked out to the crowd to see the parents of all the students that were graduating on this day. I approached Principle Tsunade, took the certificate, and shook her hand as cameras flashed. I quickly got off the stage to allow the others to come forward.

"Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata was the next one to come onto the stage. She put on a nice smile as she received her certificate and had her picture taken. Then she came over to me and I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, it's over for us now." I sighed.

"I know…I wish we didn't have to all be separated like this." Hinata agreed.

"Well, we'll still see each other over the breaks. Just remember not to give up on Naruto."

Hinata blushed as I mentioned Naruto and she nodded her head. I smiled and stood around with her to await the guys.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke's name was called about five minutes later, since he and Naruto made up the bottom of the list besides Ino, who was already gone.

Sasuke walked onto the stage, grabbed his certificate, got his picture taken, even if he didn't smile, and walked over to Hinata and me.

I pulled Sasuke into a hug and kissed his cheek. When I let him go he nodded his head at Hinata in acknowledgement as "Naruto Uzumaki" rang through the speakers.

Naruto bounded up the steps, got what he needed, and nearly leapt off before the picture could be taken. He hopped over to us and pulled all of us into a group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke wormed his way out of the hug, which left Hinata and I with Naruto. I eventually let go as well, but Naruto wouldn't let go of Hinata. She didn't seem to mind, however, so I left them and turned to Sasuke.

"Summer vacation…that's all we have left." I stated.

"Then we'll have to do everything we can before those two months are over." Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke!" an irritatingly familiar voice shrieked.

Sasuke and I turned to see Karin as she dashed over. She would have jumped on Sasuke, but I stood in the way and stared her down until she stopped about three feet away.

"So I'll see you in college, Sasuke?" Karin inquired in a flirtatious tone.

"Don't get any hopes up that it'll give you a chance with him." I spat.

"Oh, but I thought you guys weren't going to be able to see each other."

My eyes widened in surprise. "How did you—?"

"News travels fast, Sakura." Karin sneered.

I turned to Sasuke, he shrugged his shoulders. I turned back to Karin and glared at her.

"It still doesn't give you a chance. Distance doesn't matter with love."

Karin rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. I just caught her mutter, "We'll see…the farther you are…the easier it is to snap your cord."

I was about to jump on Karin and punch her, but Sasuke caught me around the waist and held me down.

"Violence won't solve your problem, Sakura." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I sighed vehemently, and Sasuke let me go. I turned and looked out onto the stage, the graduation ceremony was ending, and it meant I was almost officially done with my senior year; in which I would soon start my post-high school time and enter into college.

I subconsciously reached out and grasped Sasuke's arm. He glanced down at me as I gazed out to the slowly emptying auditorium.

"I…don't want to leave…." I muttered.

Sasuke ran his hand up and down my back in soothing motions.

"I know…I don't either." Sasuke responded.

"Oh, congratulations, graduates!" My mother cheered as she and my father approached us.

My mom whipped up a camera in her hand and took a picture of the four of us, even though none of us really posed.

"Why the glum faces?" My mother asked. "You're all done and graduated from high school. The last step is college and then you're all done!"

"College is the problem…" I murmured, just low enough that my mother didn't hear.

"Well, what's say we take you four out for some food?" My mother suggested.

"Oh, can we have ramen?" Naruto sprang happily at the mention of food.

"If everyone else wants some." My mother smiled.

Naruto turned to look at all of us with pleading eyes. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders to say he didn't care. I sighed, and agreed to Naruto's begging.

"Yay! Ramen! I'm starved!" Naruto cheered and began to lightly tug Hinata out of the auditorium.

"Well, let's go then." My father spoke up.

Everyone nodded their heads and began to proceed out the door.

"_This is it…the last leg…."_

**Another chapter down! This ended up a lot shakier to write than I thought. I almost considered skipping over summer and going right to the end because I had no ideas for what they'll even do over summer! That's why it's probably only going to be one to two chapters of summer, and a last, stretched chapter that wraps it all up! Uhhh…okay…I just lost my train of thought. (I blame the TV) Ummm…well, I have some ideas, but if anyone has something they'd like to see the remaining four do over summer vacation feel free to say so in a review or PM if you don't want it to be seen by everyone else before possibly being used in a chapter. Eh…okay, that's it. Till the next chapter! **


	8. Deepest Desires

**Chapter Eight- Deepest Desires**

I walked down the road with Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. We had all just gone out to eat and we were headed towards the park. It's been about two weeks since we graduated.

"Ha, and then, then remember how she started screaming and I burst into the room?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, remember how you made Hinata faint?" I inquired.

Naruto looked down at Hinata. "I thought you had already fallen asleep."

"With Ino screaming like a banshee, who the hell would be able to sleep unless they fell unconscious?" I responded.

"Ehhh," Hinata stammered. "It's just, Ino's yelling had already scared me, a-and when Naruto burst in and I couldn't see who he was. I-it really freaked me out."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Naruto cried and hugged Hinata in apology.

I watched the two of them, Naruto as he cried and Hinata as she blushed madly, and smiled.

"I bet Ino would beat the crap out of you for telling that story." Sasuke stated.

"Probably, but it can't possibly be as bad as Sakura beating me up." Naruto gulped and warily glanced in my direction.

"You're just lucky I only had a frying pan when I ran into the room to see why Ino was screaming bloody murder." I retorted. "I could have brought a knife."

"Ehhh, on second thought, I'm glad for that three week bruise." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Everyone laughed just as we arrived at the park.

"Oh, hey, Teme," Naruto called. "Do you still plan to—?"

"Yes, and wouldn't it be better not to say that with certain company?" Sasuke interjected.

I looked from the two boys with a perplexed expression.

"What're you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, for the moment," Sasuke answered.

"What's that supposed to—?"

"You'll see later, Sakura, definitely." Sasuke cut in, and before I could press farther he grabbed me around the waist and led me through the grass.

'"'"'"'"

"Can I look now?"

"No."

"…How about now?"

"Not yet."

"…Now?"

"Sakura, just be patient." Sasuke hissed in my ear. His hands covered my eyes as he led me to some "secret" place.

"But I'm curious." I pouted.

Sasuke chuckled and abruptly pulled me to a stop.

"Don't torture my anticipation by stopping." I cried.

"So you want to walk right through the surprise?" Sasuke inquired. "We're here."

"Oh…" I felt slightly embarrassed with my accusation. "So are you going to move your hands?'

Just as I finished my sentence, Sasuke lowered his hands and let me see. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust back to the light, but once they did I gasped in surprise. All around were green grass and hundreds of multiple colors and types of flowers. I was speechless, and simply gazed around in wonder.

"Well…what do you think?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I…love it." I responded. "Where did you find this place?"

"It's always been here." Sasuke answered. "It's just not many people come this way."

"Then how did you find it?"

"I have my ways."

I wasn't exactly content with his answer, but I went with it anyway because I really wanted to see the field better. I escaped Sasuke grasp, grabbed his hand, and pulled him forward. I found a patch I liked and pulled him down with me into the flowers. I tackled him with a hug and we both fell into the grasses. I pushed myself up to see his face clearly. He smirked at me and pulled me into his chest. We laid like that for a while until Sasuke sat up and stood.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"I just have to see something." Sasuke clarified.

"Okay." I responded as I stood up, too.

"No, you just wait here." Sasuke stated.

"Why?"

"It's the next part of your surprise." Sasuke admitted and began to walk away.

I was about to follow him, but Sasuke turned his head and looked at me.

"Oh, and if you follow me, it just means for one, that the surprise is ruined, and two, that I'll just bring you back home."

I gaped at his back as he continued to walk through the field until he disappeared.

"And end this beautiful time?" I muttered. "I think I'll just bear with my curiosity."

'"'"'"'"

Sasuke came back about five minutes later. I hid my hands in the flowers and waited for him to come sit by me.

"So, will you give me a hint about this surprise?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell me why you're hiding your hands?" Sasuke retorted.

"Close your eyes, then."

Sasuke looked at me skeptically for a minute, but complied and closed his eyes. I pulled out a ring of flowers braided together into a crown. I grinned and reached over to put it on his head. As soon as the flowers came in contact with him, he snapped his eyes opened and pulled back. The force knocked the crown around, but it didn't fall and hung oddly on the side of his head. I had to stifle a laugh.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a slight hint of sarcasm and a giggle in my tone. "You don't like my flower crown?"

"I didn't expect it." Sasuke retorted as he took off the crown.

"Then why don't you put it on?" I beamed. "It'll make you look _pretty_."

A vein twitched on Sasuke's face. "A guy…is _not _'pretty.'"

I picked up the crown and looked at him. "Fine, you'll look _handsome_."

"…You're not going to give up on this…are you?"

"Nope," I answered blatantly, and reached over for a second attempt to crown him.

Sasuke jumped up to dodge me. I stood up and we began a game of chase. Neither of us noticed until I had finally caught him that not only had several flowers and petals fallen off because of my running, but I had dropped the crown a long time ago.

The two of sat as we rested. We both leaned against each other with one of our hands entwined.

"That sure took a lot of time." I stated. "The sun will set soon."

"Oh, you're right." Sasuke said, and he stood up.

I looked at him, perplexed. "Rested already? I'm still too tired to move."

"Oh, so you don't want to go to the next part of your surprise?" Sasuke questioned.

At that mention I almost immediately sprang up. "Ready!" I declared. Sasuke smirked at my antics, walked behind me, and covered my eyes again.

"This again?" I pouted. "Why can't you just lead me to these places without making the locations so secret?"

"Because I want you to be fully surprised when we reach our destination." Sasuke replied, and began to lead me forward.

We walked for about two minutes until Sasuke announced that we had arrived.

"Sakura, I have a question." Sasuke stated.

"Can you uncover my eyes first?" I asked.

"No."

I sighed. "Okay, go on."

"What have you always wanted to do?"

"Um…" I stammered. I bet Sasuke could feel my face heat up. "Well…I've always wanted…to sit in a cherry blossom tree with you and watch the sunset."

"Wish granted."

Sasuke uncovered my eyes at that moment, and this time all I could do was stare. We stood in front of a big cherry blossom tree, and when I turned around, I saw it had a clear view of the setting sun.

I turned to Sasuke, awestruck. "You did this for me?"

Sasuke gave me one of his very rare gentle smiles, and leaned down to kiss me.

"Of course," he answered.

Sasuke led me to the tree, reached up, and pulled himself onto a branch. He looked down at me and reached out his hand for me to take.

"Will the tree hold both of us?" I asked warily.

"Yes. I even brought the Dobe up here earlier to test it." Sasuke clarified.

I smiled at his assurance and grasped his hand. Sasuke pulled me up and I landed on his lap.

"I hope you guys didn't test if it could hold two people like this." I giggled.

"No. Though since he knew I'd probably do this he did suggest it…and I punched him in the head."

I laughed and turned my head to the sun. It just started to hit the horizon. We both sat in contented silence as the sun slowly receded. The last slivers of light eventually disappeared behind the landscape and darkness crept across the sky as the first stars came out.

"Sasuke…thank you…." I said happily. "You've made this day so wonderful."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you before…it's time to go." Sasuke told me as he stroked my side.

"Well, it's definitely the best thing anyone's ever done for me." I smiled and shifted so I could wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"Well, we should be getting back home soon." Sasuke announced. I pulled away and looked at him stubbornly.

"But I'm not done yet."

Sasuke gave me a confused look.

"Did I ever tell you what the second part of what I've always wanted to do was?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head. I grinned softly and leaned in closer to him.

"I've always wanted to kiss you in a cherry blossom tree." I whispered.

Sasuke smirked. "Wish granted."

**Here ends chapter eight! I think I was probably trying to write the last leg of this for…a couple hours. I'm engrossed in my TV! We just got some new stuff and I've been adjusting from a few channels to hundreds of them! (And trying to find all my old favorite channels…I'm still looking for a couple.) Anyway, this chapter is pretty much dedicated or thanks to or whatever word you want to chose to EdwardBellaAndSasuSaku4Eva! Thanks for your idea and I hope this chapter turned out as you may have liked it! Well…next chapter, because I had a devious little plan, will be fun for Karin-bashers everywhere. (Fwahaha…I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter.) Till then, avid readers! **


	9. Protection

**Chapter Nine- Protection**

I stood on the shore of a beach as I watched the waves roll in and recede.

"_Less than a month," _I thought. _"Now it's less than a month until summer is over…and it's time to go."_

I sighed and rubbed my arms as a breeze blew around me.

"Awe, is the little bitch cold?"

I turned around to see Karin about halfway down the beach. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Awe, did the little whore come here to scare the sharks?" I mimicked mockingly.

Karin glared at me. "Feel free to jump in the water to see if they're still there. Don't forget the bait."

I scoffed and turned away from Karin. "Why don't you get out of here?"

"Because it's not your beach, idiot." Karin replied harshly.

"Well, I'll tell you what _is _mine: _Sasuke_." I retorted.

"Like I care about your petty relationship. It's not going to last after this summer."

"You don't know that, and it doesn't mean he'll go to a slut like you." I snarled and turned back to face her.

"Do you really think you know your precious Sasuke that well?"

"I know that he doesn't like whores. Sasuke's not the kind of guy who takes cheating lightly."

"Oh, I'm guessing you got that first-hand experience."

"I am _not _a low-life cheater." I growled. "I'm still with him, aren't I?"

"Well, you could be having secret affairs with a certain blond haired boy you can't resist jumping on." Karin laughed scornfully.

"_Naruto _is my _friend_, and I would _never _go for him, one, because he has Hinata, and two, because we have a, albeit violent on my part, _sibling _relationship."

"Oh yeah, forgot about the puny mouse girl." Karin snorted. "Why do you guys hang out with such a cowardice weakling?"

_Crack_

Karin hit the ground before she knew what happened. I stood over her with my fist still raised. Karin threw her hand to her jaw, which I happily heard crack when my fist made contact, and groaned in pain.

"You can comment on my relationship with Sasuke, my siblinghood with Naruto, and even call me horrible things. But you do _not _insult _any _of my friends, _especially _when you know _nothing _about them!" I snarled viciously.

Karin stared at me with wide eyes.

"Now…you may want to head home or to the hospital. I wouldn't be surprised if that ugly jaw of yours is broken. And if I _ever _hear you talk crap about my friends again, I'll make sure you won't be able to insult them, or talk at all, _ever again_."

As soon as I finished my threat, Karin scrambled up and dashed away. Her hand still clutched her jaw. I watched her go with a rising feeling of contentment and flexed my hand that had just done Karin the damage I'd been saving up on for all the years I'd known her. A devious smirk crept across my face. Normally I'd feel even slightly guilty after I harmed someone, but now I felt only joy.

I turned and looked back at the waves.

"_I am definitely not losing Sasuke to someone like Karin." _

'"'"'"'"

"Oh, right on the jaw?" Naruto groaned as I told everyone the story.

"Well, yeah, I wanted to punch her so I'd break her nose or something, but the jaw was just where my fist landed." I shrugged.

"Y-you didn't really have to punch her f-for me." Hinata stammered.

I turned to Hinata and gave her an almost mockingly hurt expression. "And let that bitch get away with insulting one of the nicest people anyone will ever know? Hell no. You know Naruto would do the same thing, and Ino, and maybe even Sasuke."

Hinata blushed and averted her gaze to the ground. Naruto shot me a thankful smile and wrapped his arm around Hinata. "Hey, you know it's true, Hinata. There's no way we'd let anyone talk bad about someone as nice as you."

I had to stifle a small laugh as Naruto's words just made Hinata blush harder.

"W-well then…thanks." Hinata smiled lightly.

"I just better not hear on the news one day that you're being taken to a correctional facility for beating the crap out of so many people." Sasuke snorted.

I beamed at Sasuke. "Will you still love me?"

"Hn, yeah," Sasuke responded. I giggled and scooted closer to him.

"Well, we had better get going." Naruto declared and stood up with Hinata.

"Where're you two going?" I asked.

"We just have some things to sort out before summer is out." Naruto answered.

"But we still have a few more weeks." I retorted.

"Maybe for you. I have to leave early. Something about predictability and getting lost, and something else but I spaced out during the lecture." Naruto responded.

I shook my head. "I guess I shouldn't expect any less from you." I chuckled. "Well then, we'll catch up later. See you guys."

"See ya." Naruto waved and led Hinata down the road.

Once Naruto and Hinata were out of sight, I turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I questioned as we stood up and began to walk down the road.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

As Sasuke finished his reply, I glanced up because I heard footsteps and saw Karin as she headed our way.

Karin spotted us and scowled. She had something wrapped around her head. I smirked and knew I had succeeded in breaking her jaw.

"Oh, what in the world happened to you?" I asked mockingly when she passed us.

Karin stopped and glared at me, but she quickly picked up her pace again and walked past. I had a sudden, bad feeling in my stomach when she passed behind me.

My suspicion was correct. I heard her feet swivel against the ground as she lunged at me from behind. The next events were so instantaneous that I didn't know what happened until it was already over. I had turned to see Karin's fist swinging for my face, and then I was knocked back a couple steps. For a second I thought Karin was simply weak when I didn't feel any pain, but then I realized it was because Karin wasn't the one who knocked me aside. Sasuke stood between Karin and me. His hand grasped tightly around Karin's arm. He glared at her with an anger I had rarely ever seen in him.

"Don't—you—_dare_." Sasuke growled menacingly.

I saw absolute shock and fear in Karin's eyes. Even I was pretty shocked at Sasuke's sudden rage. He dropped Karin's arm, and she stood there for a moment before she dashed away faster than she had from me yesterday at the beach.

Sasuke turned back to me, the anger I had seen in his eyes was gone as if it had never even been there. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I was still quite shocked, and couldn't find my voice, so I nodded.

Sasuke had his gentle expression back that he typically had around me. He came to my side, grasped my hand, and began to walk forward.

"Let's just head to my house for now, or something." Sasuke suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement, and silence came between us as we were both lost in our own thoughts.

"_Sasuke…you really are one form of surprise after another…but that's why I love you."_

**Yay for SasuSaku! Yay for Karin-bashing! (Words and physically) I got this whole chapter done in one sitting! If there's one thing I definitely had planned for this chapter it was Sakura's punch! I think it worked out quite well. The Sasuke thing I sort of came up with while I was writing and thinking of what I could put in to make this a bit longer. I have to say I'm highly content with this chapter! In other news…the next chapter is the last one! Yes, yes, this story is coming to an end. I hope you people look forward to how I wrap up "Hide and seek: College Style"! Till the next chapter! **


	10. Goodbye

**Chapter Ten- Goodbye**

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Naruto cried as he pulled Hinata, Sasuke, and me into a group hug.

"I'm getting that Ino déjà vu." I muttered as Naruto let us go.

Naruto wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes before they fell.

"Oh, we'll see you soon. We're all meeting back here for fall break, right?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Naruto beamed. "Well, except for…Teme."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and new tears began to form in his eyes.

"What are you, a girl?" Sasuke snorted. "Are you seriously going to start crying profusely?"

Naruto sniffed and wiped the tears away again. He grinned at Sasuke. "No, I bet you're just sending your tears to me. We got that best friend telepathy going on."

"I think you've got a bad connection." Sasuke grumbled and the two of them playfully exchanged punches to the arm.

"Oh, I know you'll start bawling when you get home." Naruto snickered. "You just don't want to cry in front of your girlfriend."

"So what's your excuse _for _crying, Dobe?" Sasuke retorted.

Instead of a comeback, Naruto laughed and reached out to hug Sasuke, only to be shoved away.

"You already got your hug." Sasuke stated.

"Hey, hurry it up, Naruto!" Jiraiya, Naruto's guardian, called from down the road.

"Yeah, yeah, you're only impatient because a hot girl hasn't passed by!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

"You have such amazing relationships, Naruto." I giggled sarcastically.

"Crude jokes are just the sure signs of manly love." Naruto chuckled.

I looked at Naruto, then to Hinata.

"Oh, a guy to a girl is different. I'm talking man-to-man!"

"If we're talking about you we need to replace 'man' with 'boy.'" Sasuke snorted.

"See, Teme's a master at man-to-man interactions! And he's even mastered sarcasm!"

I was about to open my mouth to comment, but someone else spoke from farther away.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Jiraiya called.

"Alright, alright! Well, this is it for now. See you guys later!" Naruto beamed, punched Sasuke on the arm again, gave me a small hug, and kissed Hinata before he ran off down the road. He waved the whole way until he was out of sight.

'"'"'"'"

"There're only three of us left." I sighed as I sat at a table in my house with Hinata.

"I know…and soon none of us will be left in this town." Hinata nodded.

"Boy, if Naruto were here, he'd probably make a comment about how this town is really going to dull down once we're gone." I chuckled.

"Yeah…you're probably right." Hinata agreed, and looked down at the table.

"Hey, did Naruto ever tell you what college he got accepted into?" I asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, he said he didn't know how to pronounce the name and just asked me to call him once I get to my college."

"He couldn't just show you the name on a piece of paper?" I inquired.

"Well…you know how Naruto is."

"Yeah, good point."

"So what do you and Sasuke plan to do?"

"Well…we'll try to talk at least once a week on the phone, and there're some three and four day weekends that we plan to escape and meet somewhere in the middle or here in town." I explained.

"Well…good luck with that."

"Well, speaking of college, I need to finish some packing." I stated as I stood up from the table.

"Would you like me to leave?" Hinata asked.

"No, I could use some company."

"Where did Sasuke go, anyway?"

"He's at home being forced to make the college road map he and Itachi will be following over the breaks. He says it's starting in one company, ending in hell."

Hinata giggled lightly at my statement and we walked into my room to finish my packing.

'"'"'"'"

"I'm going to miss you, Sasuke." I told him as we stood in my driveway.

"I'll miss you, too." Sasuke stated as he pulled me into a hug.

"So, what does the road map say, for now?" I asked.

"So far we've got the plans to take up all of my first year breaks." Sasuke answered sadly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "That really sucks."

"You're telling me." Sasuke grumbled. "You just have to deal with me not being with you. I have to deal with you not being with me _and _dealing with being in a car for most of my breaks."

"Well, don't die of torture or neither of us will be happy."

Sasuke smirked. "I won't. I'll endure everything so long as I know I'll see you in the end."

I smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss me. When we pulled away, Sasuke let me go.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you, too." I replied, and Sasuke led me to the car where all my things were packed.

I climbed into the passenger seat just as my mother came out from the house to check that we were done saying our goodbyes. She walked over to the car, hopped in, turned it on, and began to leave the driveway.

I looked out the window as we passed by Sasuke, who had started to make his way back home. He raised his hand in a gesture to say goodbye. I pressed my hand against the window and gave him a sad smile just before my mother picked up speed and Sasuke soon disappeared from my sight.

'"'"'"'"

I lay in my new dorm room with all my needed items unpacked. I stared at the ceiling. All of my friends were on my mind.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. I stood and decided to walk around the campus.

I sauntered around the grounds. I barely even glanced at any of the buildings or people that walked around, so I wasn't too surprised when I rammed right in to someone. I hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow, shit." I grumbled. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

My, originally closed, eyes snapped open. I recognized the voice that spoke to me anywhere. It was a deep, yet gentle voice that I had fallen in love with since the first day I heard it. I turned my head up and locked my green eyes with seemingly endless dark ones. The ones I had fallen in love with. And finally I saw the full form of the one I had inevitably, completely, fallen in love with.

"S-Sasuke…?" I stammered.

Sasuke smirked down at me. "Sakura," he said.

"S-Sasuke…!" I exclaimed, and bounced up. "You're…you're…what're you…how'd you…oh, just start explaining!"

Sasuke chuckled, grabbed my hand, and began to lead me to a more secluded place.

"I'm in the college that accepted me, that's what happened."

"W-what…but…I thought they didn't accept you!"

"It was all a part of my plan." Sasuke smirked.

SMACK!

Sasuke stumbled back as my palm collided forcefully with his face.

"'All according to plan,'" I growled. "Do you have any idea what your 'plan' did to me? Do you have any idea how many times I cried because I thought we may never see each other again? Do you have any idea about how—?"

Sasuke cut me off when he pulled me into a kiss. He held it for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"I know I made you cry, I know I made you worried, but it was because of Karin." Sasuke explained. "She was tailing me, and that's how we ended up in that college mess. I had to say that I was going to a different college because I knew she was going to try to get into it. I did it so we could escape."

I stared at Sasuke, completely stricken.

"You…did it for us?" I inquired. Sasuke nodded his head. "That's…so sweet…but I'm still upset with you!"

Sasuke chuckled and hugged me. "Don't worry, we have four years for me to make it better."

"Well, what about the traveling with Itachi thing?" I asked.

"That wasn't an entire lie." Sasuke admitted. "I will have to travel around to see some businesses, but it won't be every break. I will admit that all my breaks are taken up, though. If I'm not traveling the country, I'm with you."

I smiled and kissed him out of joy. "So you played a game of hide of seek, pretty much."

"Hide from Karin, and look, I found you."

I giggled. "So, what do you think Naruto's going to say when he sees we get to be in the same college?"

"Um…I don't think he'll care."

I gave Sasuke a perplexed look, he smirked at me, and I suddenly gasped as I made the connection. "He's in Hinata's college?"

"She's probably unconscious from shock as we speak."

"That's so great! Oh, I bet Ino will be jealous!"

"Probably, but I think we can deal with her."

I laughed and grabbed Sasuke's hand. I began to pull him along.

"Where do you plan to take me?" Sasuke asked.

"My dorm room, where else? And just to let you know, I don't have any roommates."

Sasuke smirked. "Great, so that means no interruptions."

I giggled and Sasuke began to move with me.

"_This is going to be a great four years."_

**THE END**

**Oh my god! I finished this! Oh my god! I don't even have the ninth chapter out! Oh my god! There's no light in my room…why does that keep happening? Well, I finally finished this! I guess this means I'll start on that sequel to "Sleepover Extravaganza: All-out War" soon. So, if you haven't voted and you have an idea of what you'd like to see in it, vote now because It's probably going to be gone a day or so after I publish this. Well, that's it! Hope you people liked it! **


End file.
